The Path Of Destiny
by AJ Matthews
Summary: Sequel to 'Loss of Freedom'. Elrond sends Arwen on a quest; the others arrive from Rohan. Love triangle between E/L/A! Eventual A/L slash! I finally updated it! New chapter!
1. Prologue

Note: Sorry this sequel took so long. First my muse vanished, and then I got sick. None of these characters are mine, except for the unknown attackers that were in Rohan. This is the sequel to 'Loss of Freedom'. Takes place after Haldir left for Rohan to take the message to Éomer, but shortly before he returned with everyone. Elvish speech is in ''. I promise, there will be A/L in this fic later. Just need to set up the plot first.

The Path of Destiny

Prologue

Lord Elrond of Rivendell stood looking at his only daughter. Arwen gazed back at her father gravely. No hint or fear showed in her eyes. The two stood in the room where the mysterious blond elf slept, needing rest to heal.

'Tis not an easy thing for me to ask of you, Arwen. But there is no other I would trust more to do this for me,' Elrond told her.

His daughter smiled at him wisely. 'I understand, my father. I will do as you ask and set out at once.'

Elrond nodded. 'You and the others I will send with you for protection must find Elladan and Elrohir, as well as their allies. And we must learn of what Saruman is now planning.'

'We will, father. Do not worry, for I shall not fail you. It is as you have said. If Saruman's own son is now against him, now is the time to replace the king of Gondor,' Arwen replied. Her voice was soft yet neutral. She disapproved of Gondor's current ruler, as did many elves.

The Elven lord was proud to hear no fear in his daughter's voice. 'I am proud of you, Arwen. You have matured and grown more wise every year that you have lived. I would that you return swiftly.'

'Do not worry so much. Am I not skilled in both sword and bow? Are you not sending me with most of your best archers?' Arwen told him.

'Well answered, my daughter. But it is a father's place to worry. Be careful and swift, and remember to hide your Elven identity in Gondor. Elves are executed there for being what they are,' Elrond reminded his daughter.

Arwen nodded. 'We will return as soon as possible, father. I pray that your faith in me is not misplaced.'

Elrond kissed his daughter on the forehead. 'I know it is not, Arwen.' He embraced his beautiful daughter for a few moments. Arwen hugged her father back. 'Change into your usual outfit for traveling before you go,' he told her.

Arwen nodded again. 'I will ride like the wind.' She turned and left the room, heading towards her own room.

Elrond took a deep breath. He trusted in Arwen's abilities, but could not help fearing that he was sending her to her doom. But the Elven lord banished such thoughts from his mind. Arwen was brave and strong, and she could what he had asked.

When Arwen reached her room, she closed the door. Her room was slightly larger than the one she had left, with white furniture. A few plants were in the room. The daughter of Elrond went over to her bed and knelt down, pulling a small chest from under it. She stood and placed the chest on her bed, before opening it.

Then, Arwen removed her dress and began putting on the blue shirt, green tunic, and brown leggings, which had been in the hidden chest. When she was finished, she turned to her mirror and began messing with her hair. She pulled it up into a loose, high ponytail, making certain that her ear-tips were hidden with some of her hair. For good measure, Arwen added a dark cloak with a hood, and brown shoes. Now all she needed were her weapons.

A sword was taken from the chest as well. Its hilt gleamed, as Arwen strapped on the sword, and picked up her bow and arrows. After pulling her hood on, the young Elven princess left to go meet up with the other elves who were accompanying her.

Most were some of the 'Lorien elves that had stayed behind when nearly all of those elves had departed for the West, including Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. They nodded to Arwen, recognizing her, even with the disguise.

'You know our mission,' she told them. 'Let's ride and do as we are bid.'

They nodded as one, and followed the daughter of Lord Elrond to the makeshift stables. Each mounted a horse and rode off. The other Elven riders surrounded Arwen, keeping her in the middle, per Elrond's instructions.

Elrond watched them depart gravely, before turning back to the young elf who slept. He walked over and peered down at him. What a mysterious beauty he was, Elrond mused, as he brushed some of the golden locks off of Legolas's face.

Legolas murmured and stirred in his sleep. 'Aragorn…' he whispered.

The Elven Lord flinched at the name of Saruman's son. Why, of all people to love, did this last elf of Mirkwood have to love that one, Elrond brooded. He sat down in a chair next to the bed, watching Legolas sleep for a while, as the younger elf turned onto his side, uttering a soft cry.

Then the cry went up.

'Riders approaching!' the guard who was currently on watch cried.

Elrond caressed Legolas's face gently, before he stood. The Elven lord left the room and closed the door behind him, before making his way out to the courtyard.

Haldir was there, look sick and pale, as he led a small group towards the remains of Rivendell. His steps were uneven, and he faltered. Two men in the group caught and supported him.

Elrond was concerned as he looked at how ill his friend was. 'What happened to you, Haldir?' He walked over and touched his friend's clammy face.

Éomer turned to the dark-haired elf. 'Haldir was attacked in Rohan by an unknown assailant.' The King of Rohan spoke the Elven tongue easily.

Elrond nodded. 'Would you and your friend be good enough to aid him to the Healers, if I lead you there?' He was a bit surprised at a human knowing Elvish, but then realized that this human must be the King of Rohan, Éomer.

Gandalf smiled. 'No greetings for an old friend, Lord Elrond?'

A tiny smile appeared on the Elven Lord's face. 'Tis good to see you again, Mithrandir.' He looked at the rest of the companions. A sullen-looking young man stood next to a group of what appeared to be Hobbits, or so Elrond thought. A dwarf stood next to the scowling boy. Elrond's glance flickered over the boy. He could read the impatience, slight fear, and nervousness running through him. This boy must be Aragorn.

Haldir groaned softly, which drew everyone's attention back to him.

'Follow me, please, King of Rohan,' Elrond requested. He turned a sharp eye on the human who assisted the king with the wounded elf.

Boromir met the silent appraising with a raised eyebrow. The Elven lord was enigmatic and hard for him to read, the human thought.

'We will follow,' Éomer said.

Haldir leaned on Boromir and Éomer for support, struggling to control the nausea that was threatening to overcome him again. The elf knew he would be all right, however. He just needed some rest.

The small group followed the Lord of Rivendell into the remains of what had once been a great Elven palace.

To be continued


	2. Seeing Is Believing

Note: None of these characters are mine, except for the unknown attackers that were in Rohan. This is the sequel to 'Loss of Freedom'. Takes place right after the last chapter. Elvish speech is in ''. There will be A/L slash soon!

Seeing Is Believing

Part 1

Aragorn gazed around at the Elven palace in awe. It might be in ruins, but it still shone with glory, at least in his eyes. The half Elf gasped at the breathtaking beauty around him. Numerous green vines, plants, and flowers were everywhere, covering the destroyed parts of the palace.

"Who could do such a thing to such a beautiful place?" Aragorn questioned, as the group made their way to the Healers.

Éomer neutrally said, "Most likely it was Saruman. Though Elves were forbidden in Gondor, he still sought to destroy the ones who remained outside of his kingdom."

"Oh…" Aragorn was impatient, for he wanted to see Legolas.

Elrond turned towards the youth. "Patience has its place, son of Saruman. You will learn that soon."

Aragorn scowled. "Don't call me that," he said, anger and bitterness in his voice. "What kind of father tries to kill his son?"

Boromir frowned. "You should show more respect to an Elven lord, Aragorn, especially when you are in his land."

Aragorn gritted his teeth. "I meant no disrespect," he muttered.

Elrond sighed. He could easily see that Aragorn needed a mentor to teach him how to be patient and disciplined. 'None was taken,' the Elven lord said in Elvish.

Aragorn frowned. "I don't speak Elvish."

Elrond finally reached the Healers' room. He gestured for Éomer and Boromir to enter, as they assisted Haldir. The two did so, as everyone filed in after Elrond, who followed Éomer.

To Aragorn's disappointment, Legolas wasn't here, either. "Where is Legolas?" he questioned.

"Sleeping," Elrond said neutrally. "He'll wake soon enough, Elessar."

Aragorn scowled as he shifted positions. But he didn't want to anger the Elven lord.

Haldir was placed on a bed, and the Elven Healers went to work. They gently prodded him, inspecting all over the Elven messenger.

Aragorn was bored, as he gazed around the room. He sighed and absentmindedly began tapping one foot on the floor impatiently.

The Hobbits gazed around the spacious room, which had all sorts of herbs and cloth hanging around. A few beds were near the large window, which had once led to a white balcony, that overlooked the courtyard. A sweet smell drifted around them.

Éomer and Elrond were speaking in Elvish.

'How did this happen to Haldir?' Elrond asked quietly.

Éomer sighed. 'I'm not certain. We went to pack, and Haldir stayed where he'd found me, but when Boromir and I returned, he was gone. We searched for him, following the blood trail, and found him laying on the floor, bound hand and foot.'

Elrond nodded slowly. 'Mischief in Rohan is a sign that Saruman is up to something. It was wise of you to leave and come here. What of Legolas?'

'Legolas is a dear friend to me, and I am grateful that you assisted him.'

Haldir entered the conversation weakly. 'Lord Elrond, the ones who attacked me were after another,' he said weakly. 'They wanted another elf, with green eyes.'

Éomer gasped, 'They were after Legolas?' The king of Rohan exchanged a startled look with Elrond.

'The attackers on the road were after him as well,' Elrond said.

Boromir was following the conversation as best as he could.

Frodo frowned thoughtfully. 'Why would Saruman want Legolas instead of Aragorn?'

All eyes turned to the Hobbit.

'You know Elvish?' Éomer asked.

'Twas my family that took care of Legolas after his mother birthing him. She taught my parents and grandfather Elvish, as well as some other Hobbits. They were all very close friends, and everyone was sad when she died. They taught me, and I assisted in teaching it to Legolas,' Frodo said quietly.

Elrond smiled in approval. 'So you have known Legolas his entire life? Who are his parents?'

Aragorn snapped, "You know, tis rude for all of you to talk in a language when not everyone understands." Anger flashed in his eyes. Aragorn was sick of being ignored, though Boromir and the three other Hobbits didn't seem to mind it.

Elrond raised an eyebrow in surprise at the boy, who frowned back.

"Temper, temper, young one," Elrond said quietly. "Unless you want me to show you the Elven punishment for interrupting an Elder."

"You can't hurt me," Aragorn muttered.

Elrond was at the youth's side in seconds, and had Aragorn's arm twisted behind his back, before the other half Elf even knew that was happening.

"You were saying?" Elrond questioned. "You need to learn to expect the unexpected, Elessar."

Aragorn struggled against the stronger elf, and managed to wrench his arm free. "What was that for?" he angrily cried.

Elrond said calmly, "A lesson… in humility."

Aragorn's face flushed. He couldn't believe how easily he had been beaten.

The Elven lord eyed the youth up and down. "You will join the ranks of my fighters, Elessar. There, you will learn proper defensive moves. Your fighting skills are lower than many of your age, Elessar."

"I will not," Aragorn shouted.

"You will," Elrond said. "If you want to see Legolas. I advise you to keep your voice down, lest you wake him."

Aragorn seethed. "You can't keep him away from me!"

Everyone else stood there watching silently.

Boromir and Éomer stood side by side, watching.

"I can… and I will. I am in charge here, Elessar. And you need proper learning if you are going to take your father's place as King of Gondor," Elrond told the youth firmly. "You need to learn Elvish, for one thing, and improve your basic techniques on fighting."

"Me? Be the King of Gondor?" Aragorn scoffed. "I am no longer the Crown Prince. And I want to see Legolas!"

Haldir was the only one who noticed the door opening. He saw the figure who entered silently, and spoke.

"A-Aragorn?" a weak voice questioned. 

All eyes turned to the door.

Legolas stood there, pale and shaking. Bandages were wrapped around his wounds, and stained with blood. He looked tired, as he gazed back at them.

To be continued


	3. Meetings Of Hearts

Note: Only the unknown attackers belong to me! The rest do not! Elvish speech is in ''. This is the sequel to 'Loss of Freedom'. Contains shounen ai between Legolas/Aragorn and Boromir/Éomer. 

Meeting Of Hearts

Part 3

Elrond swiftly reached Legolas's side. 'You should not be up, Legolas. Your wounds need time to heal, even for an Elf.' He supported the younger Elf to a bed carefully, and sat him down.

Aragorn raced over and took one of Legolas's hands in his. "Are you all right? I was so worried about you…"

Legolas managed a weak smile. "I'm all right, Aragorn. Just tired and sore. I owe Lord Elrond my life." He looked at the Elven lord. "Thank you for saving me," he said gratefully.

'You are welcome, young one. I suppose no harm would come if you visited with your friends for a while, but you should rest again soon, to fully heal,' Elrond told him.

Aragorn bit back an angry retort as the Elven lord deliberately spoke to **his** Legolas in Elvish. He seethed silently, and vowed to learn Elvish, so no more secrets would be kept from him.

Éomer sighed, and hid a yawn.

Elrond saw it anyway. 'Do you need to rest for a while, King of Rohan?'

'Please, call me Éomer,' the human king said. 'I would welcome a rest soon, but much needs to be done.'

'I know. Aragorn needs to learn humility and other things. I intend for him to succeed Saruman and take his place as King. But not as he currently is.'

Aragorn and Legolas were busy talking to each other.

"I never made it to Gondor for your present," Legolas said glumly. "But I suppose that the delay was worth it, for I learned that there are more Elves in this land than me."

"Tis all right, Legolas. But don't scare me like that again!" Aragorn's voice was slightly harsh.

Legolas frowned, right before he yawned. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to upset you, but I-"

"You did upset me! I woke up and you weren't there. And I couldn't even read the note you left me!" Aragorn's pent-up fear and hurt was disguising itself as anger.

"What more can I say than I'm sorry," Legolas whispered, for he was very tired. The blond Elf had awoken when he'd heard Aragorn shouting, and had stumbled down to the Healers' room to see him.

Elrond was upset when he heard the fatigue in Legolas's voice. "That's enough, Elessar. Did you forget that Legolas might have perished on his journey to bring you a gift?"

Aragorn snapped, "Stay out of this! It has nothing to do with you!"

The Elven lord narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. "On the contrary, you saying hurtful things to a wounded friend has everything to do with me. Particularly when he is in pain and exhausted." Elrond's voice was reproachful and condescending.

Aragorn's face flushed again in embarrassment. His Elven lover spoke in his defense.

'Tis all right, Lord Elrond. I will argue with him later when I am not so tired,' Legolas said sleepily. 'Aragorn means well, and he was worried about me; that is why he is acting like this.'

'A fine way to show his concern,' Elrond said flatly.

Legolas turned to look at Elrond. 'Tis not his fault for how Saruman raised him. Aragorn is better than he used to be.'

Elrond conceded that Legolas was right in that point. 'True, Elessar had no control over how he was raised. But he must be taught Elven values ere he becomes the King of Gondor. And I mean to teach it to him.'

Aragorn gritted his teeth, before he turned to Legolas. "You look really tired. Maybe you should rest, Legolas." Concern shone in his dark eyes.

Legolas wearily nodded, and bit his lower lip before he did something that he had not done before. "Will you help me return to my room here, Aragorn?" he requested softly.

Aragorn nodded, and aided Legolas in standing. "All right," the half Elf answered.

Elrond watched the two go, a combination of wistfulness and envy in his eyes, as he saw Legolas finally get picked up by Aragorn. The blond elf had stumbled and nearly fell, before his lover caught him.

Éomer stood next to Boromir, looking weary as well. The four Hobbits were sitting back to back and dozing on one of the other beds. Gandalf was wide-awake and stood there quietly. Haldir had drifted into sleep.

Elrond looked up when Gandalf cleared his throat.

'Yes, Mithrandir?' he questioned.

Gandalf smiled, and gestured to the mostly sleeping group. 'I think they all need a rest, Elrond.'

Boromir was surprised when Éomer nearly fell asleep standing up and leaned back unconsciously. He caught his lover easily, and supported him. A small smile of gratitude was his reward.

Elrond smiled a little, and temporarily forgot his own worries. 'I believe you are correct.' The Elven lord then switched to the basic language. "If you would all follow me, I will show you to the guest rooms, ere you fall asleep here."

The group nodded, and followed Elrond as he led them down the beautiful hallway once more.

Elrond stopped a few feet down, and opened a door. "There are two beds in here, so if you Hobbits wouldn't mind sharing beds, you can rest here."

Frodo, Pippin, Merry, and Sam shook their heads, to show that they did not mind sharing a room. They then entered the room, and a gasp echoed.

It was large, with plants hanging from the ceiling. Two beds, as well as two chairs and a table were in the room. A window looked out to a garden. The walls had a few pictures on them, of Elves. Candles were placed around the room.

The Hobbits immediately climbed into the beds, after they dropped their backs on the floor. Not caring who they slept next to, they pulled the covers around them and instantly fell asleep.

Elrond closed the door, and turned to the two humans. 'You would prefer a room together with one bed, would you not, Éomer?' he wisely asked.

A nod was his answer, but the King of Rohan's face betrayed no emotion, as he walked next to Boromir.

Boromir saw the lines of tension and sleepiness in Éomer's face. They both needed a good rest after the harrowing journey from Rohan.

The Elven lord took the humans to a room that was further down, where the King of Rohan could have the privacy befitting his station.

'It is not much, but it is the best that I can offer you,' Elrond said quietly. The Elven lord opened the door for the two, and ushered them in. 'When you wake, ask one of my people to bring you food if you are hungry. I shall be with Mithrandir, if you would care to join me then.' The Elven lord then turned and walked back to where Gandalf stood waiting.

The two humans peered around the room.

The sweet smell of flowers was present in the room, which was larger than the one the Hobbits were in. The bed was larger, as well, with a small table beside it. A chair and larger table sat nearby. The floor was plain wood, as were the walls. Faded tapestries hung on the mostly bare walls, bearing the symbol of Rivendell on them. Green curtains hung in front of an open window. Plants hung in this room, as well.

Boromir laughed quietly when Éomer fell against him slightly. "Need some assistance?" he jested.

"For once, I believe so." The King of Rohan smiled a little. "Do not tell anyone that a King required help," he asked, half joking.

"Of course not," Boromir answered. He easily lifted Éomer and carried him to the bed, before setting him down gently.

Éomer was beyond halfway asleep. Boromir un-strapped the King's sword, and placed it on the table next to the bed, before he removed his own, placing it under the more majestic sword. Shoes were then removed, followed by packs, cloaks, tunics, and shirts. 

Boromir then maneuvered Éomer into a sleeping position, and was surprised when he realized that the King had fallen asleep in his arms. He smiled, before he climbed into bed carefully, and pulled the covers up. Boromir was glad that no candles were lit, as he placed his arms around his sleeping lover, before he fell asleep as well.

Legolas weakly protested to Aragorn carrying him, but gave in when his lover frowned at him. The Elf was too tired to argue now, but would soon enough. His injuries were paining him slightly, as he leaned his blond head against Aragorn's chest.

Aragorn questioned, "Where is your room, Legolas?" The half Elf was getting sleepy as well. No answer came, and Aragorn peered at his Elven lover. To his wonder and faint amusement, Legolas was sleeping.

Aragorn briefly wondered how Legolas could easily fall asleep in his arms, particularly when the half Elf knew that he had been a bit harsh. But it was because he loved the blond Elf so that he had reacted the way he did. Aragorn was not used to feeling such emotions as jealousy and love, as well as anger.

Saruman had told him many times that emotions were a sign of weakness. Aragorn was not certain of what to think any longer. Saruman had nearly killed him, after all, and it now appeared that Elves had a good reason to hate the half Elf's father. But did that mean that they hated him as well, Aragorn wondered.

Legolas slept contentedly in Aragorn's arms, relaxed and happy. The half Elf finally took a seat on a bench and held his lover close. He repositioned Legolas across his lap, so he could support him better. The Elf's legs hung down over Aragorn's sideways, as the rest of him leaned against the half Elf's chest. His blond head was now on Aragorn's shoulder.

Aragorn closed his eyes to rest for a few moments, and unintentionally fell asleep, with his arms looped around the slender Elf's waist, holding him close. Aragorn's chin rested very gently on top of Legolas's head. Both slept deeply, and did not awaken at the sound of approaching footsteps.

Elrond and Gandalf were walking towards the Elven lord's conference room, when they came across the young lovers. It was a rather charming sight.

Gandalf saw the tight look on Elrond's face as the Elven lord openly stared at Legolas, who slept with a strange innocence around him. None would ever know it was there when he was awake, however. The younger Elf's stubbornness was apparent.

'Legolas is deeply in love with Aragorn, my friend. It would be better for you to cast your eyes elsewhere,' the wizard told his friend, knowing that those words would hurt Elrond, yet they needed to be said, before it was too late.

Elrond said nothing, but his gaze remained on the sleeping blond elf.

To be continued


	4. Understanding Destiny

Note: Read 'Loss of Freedom' if you have not done so! This is an AU fic, and it will make more sense if you read 'Loss of Freedom' first. Contains shounen ai between Legolas/Aragorn, and eventual slash! Elvish speech is in ''. Only the unknown characters belong to me! The rest are J.R.R. Tolkien's creation! The next chapter will explain where and what Arwen is currently doing.

Understanding Destiny

Part 4

Elrond kept his gaze on Legolas, who was oblivious to it, as he slept on Aragorn's lap.

Gandalf hid a sigh. His old friend was attracted to the young Elf, and nothing good would come of it. Legolas and Aragorn were in love, and the wizard did not wish to see Elrond die of grief when he finally accepted the truth. 'Elrond, Legolas is too young for you, anyway.'

'So he should be with Saruman's son?' Elrond countered sharply, finally acknowledging the wizard.

'Aragorn is but Saruman's son,' Gandalf said. 'He has no control over who his father is. Judge him not by his father.'

Elrond looked at Gandalf. 'Put aside my personal feelings on this, you mean? Elessar was defended- Legolas defended him, which proves that he does care for him, and now you speak in his defense. I have only seen his arrogance, and have yet to see someone who will not turn to the dark path Saruman did.' A neutral expression was on the Elven lord's face. 'If Elessar does not learn humility before he takes the throne in place of his father, it will be as if Saruman himself were still there.'

'Legolas reaches him in ways we cannot,' Gandalf finally stated. 'And he is very young, and quick to act.'

'Saruman's arrogance was his downfall. I do not wish to spend the next few millennia watching a younger version of Saruman destroying my people,' Elrond murmured. 'Yet there is hope, for Elessar cares for Legolas. His caring proves that he has the potential to change, before it is too late.'

Gandalf looked at his half Elven friend. 'Will you interfere in their relationship, Elrond?'

Elrond sighed. 'Among my people, Legolas is too young for a lover, being so young. He cannot be older than five hundred, and I am certain that he is younger than that. Most Elves are in their majority before they choose a lover, and Legolas has centuries to go before he reaches his.'

'Do not separate them, or the consequences could be dire,' Gandalf warned. 'Their love for each other is strong, and it is the only thing that sustains Aragorn right now.'

Aragorn stirred a little and yawned, hearing voices speaking. The half Elf was not happy to discover that it was Elrond and Gandalf speaking, though he couldn't understand what they were saying. It had to be something important, for their voices were serious.

Aragorn knew that Elrond had been saying something to Legolas about him, for his lover had instantly replied, flashing him a quick look as he did so. The actual words that were said were beyond Aragorn's understanding.

Legolas murmured Aragorn's name and snuggled closer to him, whimpering a little when his injuries pained him.

Elrond and Gandalf turned when they heard Legolas say something.

Aragorn's grey eyes looked at the two who stood there silently. Elrond met the stormy expression neutrally, inclining his head to the left. Gandalf's eyes warned Aragorn not to say anything rash.

"I would ask you what you were speaking of, but I know you would not say," Aragorn finally stated, as he brought a hand up and gently stroked the blond head that rested against him.

"Correct, Elessar," Elrond said. "Why are you not in Legolas' room? Surely that would be more comfortable."

Aragorn raised an eyebrow. "He fell asleep before he could tell me where to go. I didn't want to wake him." His hand continued the caress and Legolas stirred again, but stayed asleep. His head tilted towards Aragorn's, with his lips slightly parted. Aragorn was tempted to kiss Legolas, but truly did not want to wake him or take advantage of his sleeping state.

If Elrond was surprised, he showed no sign of it. "Follow me, Elessar, and I will lead you to Legolas' room. Then I will take you to where the younger Elves train."

Aragorn scowled. "I'm not going to train with them," he muttered.

"You will, Elessar, until the day you are able to defeat me in combat," Elrond told the youth. "You will be the King of Gondor and need to be able to defend yourself against attacks."

"I'm not the heir anymore," Aragorn pointed out. "He tried to kill me!"

Elrond frowned. "Yet it is Legolas he is now trying to kill?" he mused, before turning back to the original conversation. "If Saruman is overthrown, you **will** be the king."

Aragorn was astonished, for he had never considered that implication. If his father was defeated by the Elves, he, Elessar, would be the only successor of legitimate birth. "I do not know if I want to be King," Aragorn finally said. "I just want to be with Legolas and nothing else."

"Your people need you," Elrond stated firmly. "We, the Elves, need you. Saruman is bent on either killing us or sending us away. The fact that you are no longer on his side is a turning point in our favor. If you stand with us, Aragorn, the people of Gondor will rise against him."

Aragorn looked at the sleeping Elf who trustingly slept against him, who meant more to him than words could say. "My blood is tainted," Aragorn pointed out. "How many will favor Saruman's son becoming King?"

Elrond's dark eyes narrowed. "Your people suffer daily because of him. My people are murdered and worse because of him. You are the one who can change that, Elessar. It is your duty… and your destiny, to end this circle of violence. If not for your people, do it for him." Elrond looked directly at Legolas. "So Legolas has a chance to live without being persecuted any longer. No Elf can change what they are, even if they wish to."

'I think you made your point,' Gandalf interjected quietly to Elrond. "Would it be so bad for you to learn to fight as Elves do, Aragorn?" He looked at the younger half-Elf.

Aragorn scowled. "I guess not… But Legolas is **mine**," he muttered, for he could see how Elrond gazed at his lover.

A dark eyebrow raised, as Elrond squarely looked at Aragorn. He spoke dispassionately, as he said, "Legolas is too young for a lover, Elessar. Compared to most of the Elves here, he is just a child."

Legolas mumbled sleepily, "I'm not a child." His green eyes blearily looked at the older Elf. The sounds of the voices had finally awoken the blond Elf.

Aragorn stroked Legolas' head. "I know you aren't, Legolas," he whispered. "But Lord Elrond seems to think you are."

Legolas eyed Aragorn, enjoying the feel of the hand running through his hair. "It's too late, Lord Elrond. Aragorn has already corrupted me." A weak grin was on his face, as he looked at the Elven lord.

Elrond sighed. "It is a law, Legolas, that until an Elf has reached his or her majority, he or she is not allowed to have a lover."

"I haven't lived with other Elves," Legolas pointed out. "In fact, I rarely met any, until I was brought here. I am glad you saved my life, Lord Elrond, but not at the expense of my heart. It would kill me to leave Aragorn."

"He does have a point," Gandalf said.

"Legolas is a Prince," Aragorn said. "Shouldn't an Elven lord obey an Elven Prince?" He didn't know that Elrond was not aware of Legolas' heritage.

Elrond's eyes widened. "Who were your parents?" he questioned, looking directly at the young Elf.

"King Thranduil of Mirkwood was my father," Legolas said quietly. "My mother was Corone, and she died bearing me."

"And Thranduil was murdered before you were born," Elrond stated. "This is astounding news. All believed that you and your mother had gone West, for the ship left Gondor with supposedly every Elf who had been in Mirkwood."

Legolas tensed a little. "My mother went into labor and never made it to the harbor."

Aragorn wordlessly reassured Legolas by holding him tighter, mindful of the injuries. He could see that his lover was troubled as he spoke of his parents. Legolas had never had a chance to know them.

Elrond realized that what Gandalf had said was the truth, as he watched Legolas relax in the arms of the other half Elf. The two were in love, and little could be done to change that. However, what the Elven lord had said was also true, and Legolas was nowhere near his majority.

But Aragorn had been correct. Legolas was the Crown Prince of Mirkwood, and should be obeyed. It was joyous to know that the line of Thranduil was still present in Middle Earth, though unless Legolas had a child, he would be the last. And judging from the loving looks that Aragorn and Legolas were giving each other, it didn't seem likely that the newly discovered Elven Prince would be producing an heir.

Elrond finally looked at Aragorn. "Since Legolas is now awake and seems to be more aware, I shall take you to begin your training."

A scowl crossed Aragorn's face, until Legolas tenderly kissed him. The kiss was sweet and had Legolas' special taste in it. They stayed like that for a few moments, before the two reluctantly parted.

Aragorn silently followed Lord Elrond, and Legolas trailed after him.

Briefly, Aragorn wondered what the training would be like.

To be continued


End file.
